Yugioh Gx Time chaos
by Dark Ray Destroyer
Summary: A prequel to the Yugioh 777, The memories of when Jaden and Ray met, see the adventure they had that was lost, about a year or two after the 10th anniversary. slight Jaden x Alexis, and Blair x Chazz. Adult language.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1- The beginning of a new adventure!**

 **Here is a new story for you all I hope you like it.**

 **Jaden- A New story?**

 **Me- Yes, this is what I was working on...after the 777 special, I made a deck based on one card, and other stuff that I thought would make this interesting.**

 **Jaden- Cool, so will we duel? And why are you cool with me in this house?**

 **Me- No...maybe, I don't know, and I just have to get use to it like the other story.**

 **Jaden-I see...will we duel together as a tag team?**

 **Me- That totally, that will happen.**

 **Jaden- Ok...will this be also a-**

 **Me-Yes.**

 **Jaden-...Ray the Destroyerhog an more does not own Yugioh gx's manga or anime, but he does own this story, his Oc's and his own made up deck.**

 **Me- like or favorite this story after reading the story.**

 **Jaden/Me- Enjoy!**

* * *

*In the docks*

"So this is the time line correct?" A boy wearing a black coat that stops at his feet which was floating and not following the rules of gravity, and he had a black mask that cover only his moth, and had black goggles, and the only thing you could see was his hair which had crimson red tips.

"Correct they are here...Ray...otherwise we would just leave." A deep voice called out of no where, who told the boy named Ray.

"True...now where is duel Academy?" Ray asked, which the voice laugh.

"I can guide you, but how will you eat or anything like that?" The voice, which made Ray raise a eyebrow.

"What do you mean Phantom?" Ray asked the voice named Phantom, who appeared as a duel monster spirit of a black dragon that had blood red wings that have a curve end, with the top part of the wings that had the bones were black, and white spikes made from bones coming from the top of the wings and were the wings end and at the end of were the bottom of the wings, and there were spikes on the curve sides of the wings, the bone spikes were which were curve to the direction to the side and on the end of the wings pointing down from the top and the bottom was pointing up, and on the wings were a black thick line in the middle going down, and at the end of the wings was a picture of a skull, and a picture of a yellow and orange fire, the dragon had a body similar to blue eyes with a mix of stardust from waist down (if dragons have waist), but the upper body was black with a skull in the middle of his chest, and dark gray bones coming out only for the front of the body and chest, and extra bones under those that connect to the skull in the middle of it's chest, the neck was as long as stardust dragon's but black and like a real dragon had a yellow like gold front, but it's head was a bit unreal it had a very dark grey head on the top part of his head while the bottom part was black scales, and the most noticeable thing was it had black eyes and a red iris and a red center on both it's eyes, his tail was black with like the neck of the bottom of the tail was a gold yellow, while the tip of the tail had a bone spike the made a hell fire, it's legs were black and it's knees had a red circle with a dark grey bone spike pointing out on both legs as well as the side of it's thighs, and back of it's legs, and a blood red rectangle from it's knees to the end of his shins, there were red circles on the top of it's thighs, the dragon did not had long arms but they were black and it's hands only had 4 claws or fingers with shark grey nails both left and right, and had dark grey bone spikes on it's elbows, then on it's legs, arms, and on it's right thigh were black locks and chains which were broken, and finally it's feet were black and had four toes in the front, and one on the back of it's foot with sharp nails that can kill which were dark grey.

"I am saying maybe you can be a student." Phantom answered with a smirk showing his shiny white teeth, which Ray was shocked.

"No..." Ray replied, but Phantom just laughed.

"To late you are already a signed as a new student." Phantom came back with a bigger smirk.

"I hate you..." Ray grumbled, walking of, as Phantom laughed like no tomorrow.

*At the middle of the sea*

"It is time right?" A man wearing black clothing with a hood up asked, a man who was wearing black clothes and gloves, and is wearing a skull helmet.

"This is the right time...right?" The hooded figure asked again, which the man wearing the skull mask looked at him, and gave a short nod.

"Correct your mission is to get the 3 sacred beast cards..." The man wearing the skull mask answered while holding a card in his hand.

*In Europe*

"Jaden do you sense that?" Yubel asked a well known twin brown head man, who is wearing his old school clothes.

"Yea...they are both heading to the academy...and they are really powerful that they can destroy the world..." Jaden answered with a bit of shock in his eyes, till his ace appear next to him.

"Yes I can sense it to Jaden, what will you do?" Neos asked his friend, who looked at the sky.

"I guess we are heading back to stop who ever is the cause of this." Jaden told Neos, who nodded his head, but unknown to all of them a message was sent to all of Duel Academy's best students to head to the island.

 **To Be continued...**

* * *

 **Now what will happen at Duel Academy now that this new group of people are coming to it find out next time!**

 **Jaden- That was not much for a chapter.**

 **Me- Not suppose to be duh...it is made to bring the understanding of what is going on and to talk about this group after the Sacred beast.**

 **Jaden- Could at least made it longer.**

 **Me- Yeah...anyway I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and see you guys next time.**

 **Jaden/Me- Peace!**

 **Time and Duel**


	2. Reiounion and Duel?

**Chapter 1: Reunion and Duels?**

 **Hey guys back again, and this is where the story begins!**

 **Jaden- Really? Is anyone going to duel?**

 **Me- Yea, and go think of something other than dueling.**

 **Jaden- who is dueling?**

 **Me- Me...**

 **Jaden-...**

 **Me- *sigh* Ok I do not own Yugioh Gx, or any Yugioh related thing, but I do own the story, and my OC, and I hope you all Enjoy!**

 **Spirit- talk**

"Normal- Talk"

'Thoughts'

* * *

"Here it is, man it's been like, forever." Jaden muttered under his breath, as he was on a boat to Duel Academy.

 _"That is because you do not come here and say hello to anyone." Yubel claimed, making Jaden roll his eyes._

"Yea I know...still what could that power be?" Jaden wounder.

 _ **"Everyone this is your captain speaking we will be at Duel Academy in a few minutes, so please get ready to leave, and have a nice day." The Captain spoke.**_

'Alright we are here.' Jaden thought, till a chill went down his spin.

*A few minutes at Sheppard's office*

"Ok, been a while since I was here, and I have not talked to Sheppard since my last year here, but I can do this!" Jaden told himself, causing people to look at him like he was a crazy person, making him glance at everyone.

"Yea, I'm talking to myself deal with it!" Jaden yelled, making everyone run of.

"Now, what is-ow Jaden your here, so you got my message." Sheppard exclaimed, causing Jaden to be confused.

"Message? I did not know of a message, I just came here, cause I felt like something was calling me here." Jaden explain, making Sheppard look shock.

"You didn't, alright, but we have a problem with the beast cards." Sheppard replied, which Jaden nodded his head.

"I see, so do you want me to go around and keep watch, and make sure nothing can get to the cards?" Jaden questioned, making Sheppard smile.

"Yes, but you will not do this alone, I have gotten more help, you know just in case, it's a army or something." Sheppard answered, which made Jaden freeze and turn white as snow.

"Good idea, but who are these people?" Jaden asked with a raised eyebrow, which made Sheppard smile widen.

"You should know these people since they have been here at least 3 or less years to know you, and you did duel all of them." Sheppard answered entering his office, while Jaden followed, only to see all of his friends from Duel Academy.

"JADEN!" Everyone called in Joy, while some of them only smirk, and other had tears.

"Hmm? Guys?" Jaden asked with wide eyes, as he saw all of his friends wearing the same stuff they wore when they were in the academy, except Syrus who was wearing a version of Zane's clothes that were all black, and Alexis who was wearing a teacher's outfit.

"Jaden! Where have you been?!" Syrus cried, making Jaden give a sad smile.

"In Europe really." Jaden explain, which people just smiled at him, making Jaden confused.

"Trying to fight dragons, huh? Figure you do something like that." Chazz replied with a smirk, making Jaden's eyes wide.

"How-When-Why-" Jaden rambled, making everyone laugh at his confusion.

"Because it is something you would most likely would have done." Alexis explain laughing a bit, as she gave Jaden a hug.

"Heh, I guess your right...I miss you guys..." Jaden told everyone, making them smile.

"We missed you to Jaden." Jesse claimed, but Blair ran to Jaden and took his right arm.

"But I miss you more~" Blair stated in a sing song voice, making Jaden pale, but it made Alexis have a crazy dark look, making everyone back up to the door.

"Is that right?" Alexis questioned, making Blair gain the same look, and Jaden gulp.

"That is right, so might as well back off." Blair stated while giggling, and Jaden looked like he was in a nightmare.

"Man I hate to be in Jaden's shoes right now, cause my sister looks like she is about to kill." Atticus admitted with a shiver, and everyone else agreed.

"Ok, now everyone stop, we are here for something important than this, we are here because someone is after the Beast cards, and we do not know who, or what wants them, but we know for sure that they are coming here, now I called you here since the power reading from Kiba corp, and other places around the world has the same problem, your job is to protect the cards, so this is why I called you all the best students from the Academy." Sheppard explain, making everyone nod their head in understanding way.

"We do not need to worry cause the Chazz will defeat them all!" Chazz claimed, making everyone sigh.

"Ego much?" Hasselberry muttered, making everyone laugh, and Chazz growled.

"Alright, everyone calm down, now we do not need the students to know what is going on, since we do not need to make a panic, so try doing this at night, or some time in the morning so we cannot make anyone worried." Sheppard added, which everyone nodded their head in agreement.

"Wait, I just realize something, where is Crowler?" Zane questioned with a glare, which brought everyone's attention.

"Yea your right mate, where is the professor?" Jim questioned, which Sheppard laughed a bit, making everyone worry.

"He is doing a test, we got a new student from America, I do not know why he is here, but he is doing very well in class, and with his score, and a deck he just made out of random cards he got in, and is soon going to be a RA student if he beats Crowler, and if he does a amazing job he will go to the Blue dorm." Sheppard explain, making everyone shocked with the information.

"Hold on do you find this weird what so ever?" Aster exclaimed, which Sheppard sighed.

"I do, but the fact that what his information says, means he is not apart of anything, but it also says nothing." Sheppard replied, making everyone confused again.

"What does that mean?" Axel questioned, which Sheppard shrug.

"To be honest I do not know myself." Sheppard answered, till they heard running in the halls.

"What is going on?" Jaden questioned, which Sheppard smiled.

"The duel is about to start." Sheppard answered with a smile.

*Few minutes later*

"Students we are here for the duel you waited a few days ago for, on my right hand side we have Professor Crowler! And on my left hand side we have our new student, and someone who may become a RA, give it up for RAY!" Sheppard yelled, as Crowler came to the arena wearing his same old clothes, but Ray was about 5'6 with black hair with his tip dyed red, black eyes, navy blue Jeans, a black shirt, black sneakers, a black Academy duel disk, black finger less gloves, and he had tan skin, and wrapped around his waist is the red dorm jacket, but what no one noticed was that he had earphones on, which were black.

'Hey Phantom, do you have that feeling that a strong force is here?' Ray asked his dragon who came out of no where and grin.

 **"I do, and it makes me want to fight it." Phantom answered, making Ray roll his eyes.**

"So are you ready to duel?" Crowler answered, which Ray glance at him.

"Yea, but I want you to go all out no holding back or anything, I want to see your ultimate monster." Ray relied, making everyone shock, but Crowler grinned.

"You are going to regret that." Crowler told Ray, who smirked.

"We will see..." Ray stated with a dark voice.

"Let's Duel!"

*With the gang*

"Man this kid got guts." Syrus stated with awe, while Jaden, Jesse, and Chazz looked at Ray with wounder.

'That dragon was not normal, even for a spirit I could sense it can do real damage.' Jaden thought with a scowl.

*Back to the duel*

"Alright my turn, I draw!" Crowler declared, as he drew his card.

 **Turn 1**

 **Crowler- 8000**

 **Hand- 6**

 **Ray- 8000**

 **Hand- 5**

"Ok, you want to see my ultimate monster, then here it is I play polmerization to fuse 3 Ancient gear Golems to fusion summon, Ultimate Ancient Gear Golem in attack mode! (4400 ATK), then I will end my turn, how was that?" Crowler questioned, which Ray shrug not giving a care, which shocked everyone.

"It was a good turn, but I have something better, time for me to rock and roll, I draw!" Ray shouted, as he drew his card.

 **Turn 2**

 **Crowler- 8000**

 **Hand- 2**

 **Ray- 8000**

 **Hand- 6**

"Now since we are fusing monsters, I play my own polmerization, to fuse 3 Blue eyes white Dragon! to fusion summon Blue eyes Ultimate Dragon in attack mode! (4500 Atk)" Ray called as the 3 headed white dragon appeared, making everyone shock.

"N-no, it can't be!" Crowler yelled in shock, which Ray smirk.

"I'm not done yet doc, I now summon Red eyes black chick in attack mode! (800 ATK), Then I will play Card Of Sanctity, which allows us to draw till we hold 6 cards!" Ray added, which both he and Crowler drew.

*Back with the gang*

"Blue Eyes, and Black chick, that means he must have Red eyes!" Atticus concluded, but Jaden, Jesse, and Chazz did not pay attention since they saw a black glow from Ray's side.

*Back to the duel*

"Now that I got a new hand, I play pot of greed to draw two more times, and today is my lucky day, I now send Black chick to the graveyard to summon, Red Eyes Black Dragon! (2400 Atk), and I will send both Red Eyes, and my Ultimate dragon to the graveyard, to summon Red Eyes Darkness Dragon in Attack mode! (2400 Atk), and for Ultimate's spot, I summon Blue Eyes shinning Dragon in attack mode! (3000 ATK), and thanks to both of their effects, they gain 300 attack points for every dragon in the graveyard!" (BESD-3000-4500 ATK) (REDD-2400-3900 ATK)." Ray called out shocking everyone once again.

"N-no way how did you get those cards?!" Crowler yelled, but Ray did not answer.

"I Now play Double summon, to summon Luster Dragon to the field, (1900 ATK), then I will remove him from the game to summon Red Eyes Darkness Dragon Metal Dragon in attack mode! (2800 ATK), which thanks to his effect I can summon my second Red Eyes Black Dragon (2400 ATK)." Ray added, making Crowler look in fear.

"My word!" Crowler cried.

"Blue Eyes attack that Golem! (Crowler-8000-7900)" Ray yelled, as Crowler growled.

"Fine, but time for me to be serious, now-" Crowler started, but Ray stopped him.

"I play Blue Eyes effect, I can negate the effect of any effect." Ray stated, making everyone shocked.

"But then I lose..." Crowler muttered, which Ray nodded his head.

"Correct, now finish him my Dragons!" Ray called, as his 3 dragons attack making Crowler's life points hit zero.

"A-and the winner of this duel is R-Ray, who will head to the Ra dorm." Sheppard called, as the students cheered for the OTK.

*With the gang*

"Man he took Crowler out so easy." Syrus complain, but Jaden narrowed his eyes.

"He did not use his real deck..." Jaden stated, making everyone shock.

"How can you tell Sarge?!" Hassleberry questioned, which Jaden kept looking at Ray.

"Because, I can feel his real deck pulsing in power." Jaden stated, till Ray looked at the group with his eyes glowing red for a few seconds, then he left.

 **"Jaden..." Yubel started, which Jaden nodded his head.**

'Yea, I know he has something to do with all of this' Jaden replied, but unknown to him Atticus left.

 **To Be Continued...**

* * *

 **Now that the duel is over what will happen next? What is Ray's real deck like, and what is Atticus doing? Find out next time.**

 **Jaden- that was a short duel.**

 **Me- So...fuck you (Gets hammer and hit Jaden)**

 **Me-Yea going to make this short, but yea hope you guys like the chapter, and I will see you next time Peace!**

 **Yugioh Arc V OP 5 theme~**

 **Time we settle this Ray! No way you got those dragons!**

 **We will see Atticus...Duel!**

 **Next time: Time Vs Dragon**

 **Time and Duel**


	3. Time vs Dragon

**Chapter 2: Time Vs Dragon**

 **Hey everyone I'm back with the story for all you people!**

 **Chazz- Could have hurry up.**

 **Me-...you know what...just go to your room and be a good boy.**

 **Chazz- Don't-(sees gun) Ok! (Runs to room)**

 **Me- Always be prepared...anyways I don't own Yugioh Gx, I do own my Oc's and the cards I made up, and remember to R &R, enjoy!**

"Normal talk"

 _"Duel Spirit talk"_

'thoughts'

*Scene or time*

* * *

*In the middle of the forest*

Ray was walking peacefully to the yellow dorm during the night, which started after saying goodbye to all of the people in the red dorm, and once he was done he was walking straight to his new room in the yellow dorm, till someone was standing waiting for someone or something, and it appears to be a man a bit older than him, and black cape and hood.

"Hey your Ray right?" The man spoked, which made Ray narrowed his eyes at the man.

"...Yea, what about it?" Ray replied with little to no emotion, which made the man have a chill go down his spine.

"Well, I just want to say, where did you get those dragons, because there is only person with Blue eyes Shining dragon is Seto Kiba himself! So where did you get that monster!" The man growled, which Ray rolled his eyes.

"Up your ass, now move or I will make you..." Ray told the man with a growl that makes the scariest people want to shit themselves.

"W-well...wait, you are after the sacred beast cards! Well no way Jose, now I challenge you to a duel, and by the way, before we even started talking I made a signal to my comrades, so we will duel, to pass the time, or run away but I know your name and face!" The man exclaimed, making Ray growl.

"Fine your funeral, might I ask what is your name?" Ray asked with a glare, which the man replied by taking off his hood.

"My name is Atticus Rhodes, and you will never take the sacred beast cards!" Atticus answered, which made Ray sigh.

"You will never know anything about me, or my reasons for being here, but if you stand in my way I will crush you." Ray stated as he was covered in a cloud of darkness, which after a few seconds his clothes changed into a zip up black coat with a hood that was covering his face, with black combat boots, darker blue color jeans, a dark pair of goggles that have a one way see through glass, and a black mask that covered his mouth, and on his left wrist was a black circle like duel disk that had a electronic screen, and a dark blue blade (like Arc V), but the disk had some silver spikes in the front and the back right, which shocked Atticus, but then became serious and activated his duel disk.

"Duel!"

*With the others- In the red dorm*

"Guys where is Atticus?" Alexis asked, which made everyone look around a bit.

"I don't know, I haven't seen him since that duel today, do you have a idea Jaden." Syrus replied, to then ask Jaden, whose eyes turn honey gold, then teal and orange, leaving people shock.

"...Guys stay here, I'm going to look for Atticus." Jaden stated, but before he could move, Chazz and Zane were in front of him blocking his path.

"Jaden, you are not going anywhere! Atticus is my brother, and you are not going to do something dangerous and stupid by yourself, we are here to help, even if you are going to go, we are coming, even if we have to go through hell itself and back to prove that we will always be there for you." Alexis told Jaden, who was shocked as he looked around the room, which everyone gave a smile of determination, and when he looked at his spirits they gave a smile and nod as well.

"Alright...but you don't need to go through hell for me." Jaden told them, but they still gave a smile.

"Sorry, but not even you can get rid of us Sarge, we will follow you and be your friend till the end of our lives." Hassleberry replied with a grin, making Jaden have a genuine smile.

"That is true Jade-bear." Blair added with a very suducive voice, causing another dark look appear on Alexis face, making every guy back up.

"N-now hold on gals, we still need to find Atticus." Jesse claimed, making the two girls relax a bit, but still glare at each other.

"Alright with that settle let's hurry!" Jaden called out, which everyone nodded their head and hurry out of the room.

*Back to the Duel*

"Ok, I'll start things of, I draw!" Atticus told Ray.

 **Turn 1**

 **Atticus- 8000**

 **Hand-6**

 **Ray- 8000**

 **Hand-5**

"I'll start this duel of by summoning 'Mask Dragon' in attack mode (1400- ATK), then I'll play one card face down and end my turn!" Atticus finished, making Ray yawn.

"That all you got let me show you a turn, I draw!" Ray called out as he drew a card.

 **Turn 2**

 **Atticus- 8000**

 **Hand-4**

 **Ray- 8000**

 **Hand-6**

"Ok so follow along so you don't get lost, cause this is my real deck! I summon 'Time-Cowboy!' In attack mode! (1700 ATK)" Ray started, as a monster that had a brown vest over a blue dress shirt, brown gloves, hat, and boots, blue jeans, a red scarf covering his mouth, but he was wearing a clock like necklace, and his eyes and cheeks had a clock that had the time needles moving, as well as clocks on the back of his hands, and on the top part of his boots.

"Whoa...I've never seen a monster like that!" Atticus yelled out loud.

"That is because it's unique to me, now I equip him with time blaster!" Ray added as a card that showed two pistols with clocks on the side, which appeared in Cowboy's hands.

"Ok, I know I'm going to regret this, but what does that card do?" Atticus questioned, while closing his eyes.

"Well other than add 400 attack and defense points to my monster that is it. (Time-Cowboy 1700-2100 ATK)" Ray answered, which made Atticus surprised.

"Really?" Atticus asked stunned, which Ray rolled his eyes.

"Yes, not every equip card has deadly effects...I think, but still that monster is going down! So I'll attack Mask Dragon! (Atticus- 8000-7300" Ray called as his Cowboy used the guns to blast 'Mask Dragon' till it was destroyed.

"Ugh! F-fine, but now I can summon a dragon that has less than 1500 ATK from my deck, so I pick 'Red Eyes Black chick' in attack mode! (800 ATK)" Atticus countered.

"Really? So next is Red eyes, won't matter, now I play two cards face down, and since my turn is over my Cowboys effect activates and you lose 300 life points for every 'time' monster on my field, (Atticus- 7300-7000) now I end my turn." Ray told Atticus, who was covering his face.

"Ok, now I draw!" Atticus replied.

 **Turn 3**

 **Atticus- 7000**

 **Hand-5**

 **Ray- 8000**

 **Hand-2**

"Now like you said I will use chick's effect to now summon 'Red Eyes Black Dragon!' (2400 ATK), with this I summon Luster Dragon! (1900 ATK), but again like you did in your duel today, I will send Luster Dragon to the graveyard to summon 'Red Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon! (2800 ATK), and with it's effect I will now special summon Hunter Dragon in attack mode! (1700 ATK)" Atticus started.

"So taking some strategies I used, not cool man, but I have to interrupt you, since now I play 'Time Instant Fusion', with this spell it can be activated any time, so why not now? It allows me to fuse monsters in my hand and field to summon a fusion monster, so I can now send Time-phase 2/5 with Time Sheild Bright! 'Appear monster that protects the time light shows to the earth appear to defend us...Fusion Summon!' Appear level 8 'Time Dewey the Defender!' In defense mode! (3500 DEF)." Ray cut in, as a monster that had a sun rising on his sheild and is wearing a light orange yellow robe, and good that covered it's face, with some time logos on the sleeves, chest and back.

"A fusion monster on my turn? Well it won't help since now I play 'Inferno Fire blast!' By using this Red Eyes Black Dragon can't attack, but you will take damage equal to it's attack point! (Ray- 8000-5600), now I will attack Time-Cowboy with Red Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon!" Atticus yelled, as his dragon got ready to attack.

"Before you do, I play my face down! 'Time Chain Ball!' With this trap I can make a monster that is attacking any monster on my field attack and defense points turn into zero, but the difference has to be the distance of attack points of my monster is 700 or more. (REDMD- 2800-0 ATK)" Ray countered with a smirk that was not seen, as REDMD glowed red, which made Atticus shocked. (Atticus- 7000-4900)

"No way...one of my best monsters...destroyed..." Atticus breathed in shock.

"Yea, but I bet that card that is face down is for something else am I right?" Ray mused, which Atticus gritted his teeth.

"I play the face down Jar of greed, which allows me to draw one card, and good for me cause I now play two cards face down, and end my turn." Atticus finished with a fustrated look.

"Trying to hide behind some face downs? Well .face .now. I draw..." Ray stated darkly.

 **Turn 4**

 **Atticus- 4900**

 **Hand-0**

 **Ray- 5600**

 **Hand-3**

"Now I play the spell 'Time Fusion', now I fuse Time Dewey the Defender, with Time Strike-Second, 'Now defender become the warrior who will do anything for the beginning of light come and join our duel with your rays of the beginnings light...fusion summon!' Appear level 10 'Time Knight of Dewey!' (3500 ATK)" Ray called out as a monster wearing all orange-yellow armor from mid-evil time appeared, with a sword that had a sun rising and a symbol at the tip of the blade in Japanese meaning beginning, and on his shoulders, hands, chest, and fore head was clocks that showed 6:00.

"W-what! Wait, you still can't win!" Atticus stated, which Ray rolled his eyes.

"Now don't get ahead of your self, I play the spell 'Time Reload!', and if you are thinking I have to send something back you are wrong, cause this card actually means starting at the beginning, and when I mean that, I mean as long as I have less than two cards, I can draw until I'm back at 6 cards in my hand, and I think I will play one of them, and it is called 'Time World' with this all 'Time' monsters gain 500 attack and defense points, and with my new fusion monster all 'Warrior' type monsters gain 200 attack points! (Time-Cowboy- 2100-2800 ATK), (Time Knight of Dewey- 3500-4200 ATK)" Ray countered.

"Dame it...I can't beat that..." Atticus whispered.

"This is only the beginning...I now play 'Time Vortex!' With this all spell and traps, as well as cards in your hand are sent to the remove zone for as many turns, from how many 'Time' monsters I have." Ray added, which the spell/traps on Atticus field disappeared.

"And with all those things gone I play the spell 'Phantom call!', with this spell I can summon 2 monsters from my graveyard that have the same level, but they become level 1, with Zero attack and defense points, so I pick 'Time Phase~2/5 the Marow', and 'Time Strike-Second', but I can add 1 Phantom monster to my hand, and I pick Phantom Dragon Reaper! (Otherwise known as 'Phantom' from the beginning of this story)" Ray continued, as a water vision of a sun rising appeared (Time phase), and a man wearing dirt beat up clothes with a hood, and dagger in his hand, with a clock like necklace.

*Back to the gang*

"No...guys we have to hurry, Atticus is in danger!" Jaden yelled, which shocked everyone.

"How can you tell?" Aster asked, which Jaden's eyes glowed to Yubel's.

"Cause I can sense a dark energy, attacking someone I know, and since Atticus is the only one not here, it answers the question." Jaden stated in a dead voice, making everyone shiver.

"Well what are we waiting for, let's go save Atticus!" Jesse yelled, which everyone agreed, and hurried through the woods.

*Back to the duel*

"It's over now Atticus, I now send both monsters I returned back to the graveyard 'monster that is the dragon of the Grim reaper, from the darkness that you once was apart of come and join battle!...advance summon!' Phantom Dragon Reaper in attack mode! (2500 ATK)" Ray called, as a familiar dragon appeared out of spirit form.

"...Are you mental or something...?" Atticus questioned, making Ray look at him.

 **"Oh, now you fucked up."** Phantom spoke, but Atticus could not hear him.

"...My dragons effect is now activated, with this effect, but since I can't use the first two parts it would be a useless, but it's third is something else, now my dragon can gain 100 attack points for every warrior in my graveyard. (Phantom Dragon Reaper- 2500-2700)" Ray spoke.

"...So this is it...?...I'm going to die or lose my soul...?" Atticus muttered under his breath.

"No, I just want to prove that you stand no chance at beating the coming darkness, so stay out of my way so I can protect the Best cards." Ray replied, which shocked Atticus.

"W-what?! No way! You could be working for them!" Atticus exclaimed, causing Ray to sigh.

"Whatever, now to end this, now Time Kinght Dewey attack Hunter Dragon! (Atticus- 4900-2400), then Time-Cowboy will attack Red Eyes Black Dragon! (Atticus- 2400-2000)" Ray yelled, which lead to Atticus lying on the ground in pain.

"Atticus!" A bunch of people called, which Ray saw it was all of Atticus's friends.

"Well it's time to end this once and for all, Phantom Dragon Reaper attack, Drak death destruction! (Atticus- 2000-0)" Ray screamed, which the attack hit Atticus and made him fly and hit the ground hard, which made everyone but Ray gasp.

"Atticus!" Alexis yelled as she ran to Atticus who was unconscious but had cuts and bruises all over.

"You! Don't think this is over cause it's the Chazz's turn to duel you!" Chazz called out, as every single person got their duel disk ready, except for Blair, and Alexis who were trying to help a injured Atticus get back on to his feet.

"Heh, not now, but if you are as good as him, then you will lose against the darkness that is coming..." Ray told them, as a black fog appeared and once it was over Ray was gone, making everyone shock, as Jaden gritted his teeth.

*At the docks*

"Sir, we are at the academy, what are your orders!" A man called out to his commander, who waved a hand.

"Just mind control some students, we will use them as a distraction like the others." The commander told the guy, who nodded his head.

"Sir, we have readings that a powerful source of time energy, from the home of time is here." A researcher told the Commander.

"Really...? Well than we should not be boring." The Commander commented with a massive grin and evil laugh.

 **To Be Continued...**

* * *

 **What will happen now that Atticus is really injured, what is Ray going to do now? Will Jaden and the rest find Ray and get answers find out next time.**

 **Jaden- Dang crazy much?**

 **Me-...Forget this conversation I'm taking a nap...(goes to room)**

 **Jaden-...ok weridow, anyway if Ray was here he would say hope you like the chapter and to R &R, or something like that, but till next time guys, later!**

 **Next time- The chaos of Duel Academy.**

 **Ray- The problem is starting faster than I thought, I hope they won't get the beast cards, it's time we save this time Phantom!**

* * *

 **Monsters that are Oc made:**

 **•Time-Cowboy**

 **Lv.4, Eath, Warrior/Monster/Effect**

 **Your opponent loses 300 life points for every 'Time' monster on your side of the field.**

* * *

 **•Time Blaster**

 **Equip-spell**

 **Increase the equip monsters attack and defense points by 400 (only works for 'Time' monsters)**

* * *

 **•Time Phase~2/5 Marow**

 **Lv. 5, Light, Fairy/Monster/Normal**

 **1100 ATK/2100 DEF**

 **The first phase anyone can see of light in the day.**

* * *

 **•Time Sheild-Bright**

 **Lv.4, Light, Fairy/Monster/Effect**

 **100 ATK/2700 DEF**

 **When summon bring one monster from your graveyard back to the field.**

* * *

 **•Time Fusion**

 **Normal Spell**

 **Only can use to fuse 'Time', 'Phantom', 'Divine', or 'Chaos' monster, to fusion summon the necessary fusion monster.**

* * *

 **•Time Strike-Second**

 **Lv.5, Dark, Monster/Warrior/Effect**

 **When summon; if you chose to add 1 Polmerization, or Time Fusion from your graveyard and add it to your hand.**

* * *

 **•Time Chainball**

 **Trap**

 **When a monster on your side of the field is being attacked, and if your opponents monster has 700 or more attack points then yours, then make the opponents monsters attack and defense points zero.**

* * *

 **•Time Instant Fusion**

 **Quickplay-Spell**

 **Use to fusion summon**

* * *

 **•Time World**

 **Field-spell**

 **Increase all 'Time' monsters attack points by 500.**

* * *

 **•Time Reload**

 **Normal Spell**

 **If you have 2 or less cards in your hand, then draw until you have 6 cards in your hand.**

* * *

 **•Phantom Call**

 **Spell**

 **Add 1 'Phantom' monster from your deck, and place it in your hand, then summon two monsters from your graveyard to your field, but both must have the same level, and once the monster is summon both monster have zero attack and defense points, and become level 1.**

* * *

 **•Phantom Dragon Reaper**

 **Lv.7, Dark, Dragon/Monster/Effect**

 **2500 ATK/2000 DEF**

 **For every Dragon type monster in your graveyard this monster gains 200 attack points. For every Feind type monster your opponents monsters loses 100. For every warrior type monster in the graveyard this monster gains 100 attack points. This monster can be treated as a Fiend type monster.**

* * *

 **Time Dewey the Defender**

 **Lv.8, Light, Monster/Fusion/Warrior/Effect**

 **1000 ATK/3500 DEF**

 **Time Phase~2/5 Marow + Time Sheild-Bright**

 **If you choose: Add 1 spell card to your hand every standby phase.**

* * *

 **•Time Knight of Dewey**

 **Lv.10, Monster/Fusion/Warrior/Effect**

 **3500 ATK/2500 DEF**

 **Time Dewey the Defender + Time Strike-Second**

 **If this card is on the field then all warrior monsters gain 200 attack points, and once every end phase if this monster is destroyed and sent to the graveyard summon this monster back to the field and deal 500 points of damage.**

* * *

 **Leave comment on what you think so far of this deck, hope to see you all next time Peace!**

 **Time and Duel**


	4. The Chaos of Duel Academy

**The chaos of Duel Academy**

 **Hey everyone here is the next chapter for you all and I hope you all enjoy!**

 **Jaden- You know I don't like what you did to Atticus.**

 **Me- What do you mean?**

 **Alexis- You put him through real life damage!**

 **Me- Sorry...but he is a dragon user so I thought that by putting him through that you all would be able to get that there is someone on the island that you have to look for!**

 **Jaden- Just...you know what Dark Ray Destroyer does not own Yugioh Gx, but does own his Oc's, own made cards, and the story idea.**

 **Me- Hope you all enjoy, so happy reading!**

"Normal/Human speech"

 **'Duel spirit talk'**

'Thoughts'

*Location or time skip*

* * *

"Dame it! I just want to head to my room and sleep, but then there are these students here that are being brainwashe trying to actually kill me!" Ray yelled, as he was in front of 30 students from the three dorms, and by his side was Phantom who just grunted.

 **"Well what do you expec? The enemy coming here to give candy to everyone here? Well that is life, one second you are having the time of your life, the next is that you are trying to get away from a duel monster that is real and wants to kill you." Phantom replied.**

"Wait...what do you-Oh Shit!" Ray yelled, as he dogged a attack from a Dark Blade monster (That is actually the name of the monster), for Phantom to blow the monster away with a ball made of darkness.

 **"See? Like I said, dogging a sword." Phantom claimed.**

"You my friend, you are a dick, you could have told me, but you just had to put it in a phrase, I could have died! I could have literally die you asshole!" Ray screamed.

 **"Then let's give you a upgrade, I know a way to increase your human limitations and make it possible, but there are good things for you and bad news for both of us, but considering I want to see you live through this, and I want to see you at least have 1 kid."** Phantom gruff, making Ray look surprised.

"Jeez, with that attitude I know you won't consider this idea unless you really care." Ray told Phantom, who growled a bit.

 **"Yes, yes, now listen to do this I have to fuse our souls, and my two brothers as well, like the kid from this time Jaden Yuki, but unlike him, you can actually summon dragon wings, and like another kid, you will make your own draw, bad news it will be painful, good news for you is that you can use my opposites card soon, that is bad for me, but more you will live longer, so what do you say?"** Phantom asked, making Ray stare a bit.

"Well considering I still have shit I want to do after saving everyone's asses, so what do you think?" Ray replied sarcastically in a way, causing Phantom to grin, and after that all you could hear in the woods was someone screaming.

*At the medical office*

"I have news, Atticus will be fine, but it seems like he in some sort of coma, but it does not seem like a long one." The nurse told the gang, making Alexis cry, and everyone else angry, which was interrupted by a phone call.

"Yes?...what? How? Are you sure? This is not good..." The Nurse spoke through the phone, making everyone worried.

"What's wrong?" Jaden asked nervously.

"It seems like we have over 30 students now knocked out from a duel, but when one of them woke up, the person said some people wearing some clothes that looked like it should not be made and they had technology that is so advance that it was unbelievable." The nurse answered, making the gang look shock.

"Dame it! What is causing all this!" Jaden growled while slamming his fist into a wall.

"It could be the guy that did this, like he did to Atticus." Syrus commented, but Axel shook his head.

"That is a thought, but we won't know until we capture that guy, and we don't even have a name." Axel claimed.

"Not really, I saw the duel spirit before, it was the one I saw that was around that Ray guy so we have a name, but we don't know why he attacked Atticus though, he could go after one of us by ourselves, but Atticus was gone after the duel, so I don't really know." Jaden replied, making everyone shocked, till they heard a explosion.

"What the hell was that?!" Chazz screamed.

"I don't know, but every single part of my body is screaming at me to run away for some reason, and it is not the feeling that I want to feel right now." Jesse claimed, with Jaden surprisingly agreeing, which made everyone nervous.

"You know we have to check the problem out right...?" Axel claimed, which Jaden nodded, which they all ran past the door to the forest.

*A few minutes later*

"What the hell is this..." Blair whimpered, as everyone saw a bunch of students attacking Ray, who's hood was down, goggles on the ground and broken, and by it was his mask, and they saw him with tattered clothes and blood coming out of his mouth, which a bunch of students with a purple glow were summoning monsters to attack him.

"Alright if I'm going down I'm taking you all down with me!" Ray yelled, as he drew a card and his iris turned red, and the white in his eyes turned black.

"W-what happened to his eyes?!" Syrus questioned with a very nervous voice.

"It's like how I fuse with Yubel...but how is that possible..." Jaden whisper in a voice of disbelief, till Ray slammed a card on his duel disk.

"I summon 'Phantom Dragon Reaper!', attack with Hell burst!" Ray added with a loud growl, which took down a bunch of the students, but there

"He took a tone of the students down, but he looks tired, and could give up at any time." Alexis claimed, making everyone look nervous.

"Fucking mind control...well I'm done yet..." Ray growled, as he got slashed in the back.

"We got to help...ok I summon Elemental Hero Neos! Let's go cosmic crush!" Jaden called out with his duel disk on, while interrupting all attacks coming to Ray.

"The Sarge is going to need back up, so come on out Black Tyranno!" Hassleberry added with his duel disk activated.

"Don't forget us!" Jesse yelled, which everyone nodded their head and activated their duel disk, while grabbing their best monsters.

"Let's go Rainbow Dragon!"

"Let's do this Cyber end Dragon/Steamroaid!"

"Cyber Angle Prima!"

"Don't forget Destiny Hero Plasma!

"Or Volcanic Doom fire!"

"How about some Armed Dragon Lv.10!"

"Don't forget Mystic Dragon!"

"And let's add a bit of Fossil Dragon!"

"You guys are crazy..." Ray muttered.

"Don't think you are off the hook yet, you still got to explain everything you know and did." Jaden stated, which made Ray sigh.

"Whatever...but we better hurry up, or the students will just summon more monsters, and we saw where that left me..." Ray muttered, which Jaden nodded his head.

"Hot it, so let's go Neos!" Jaden called out.

"Let's help them Phantom!" Ray added, which both monsters started to destroy monsters left and right, with the help of the rest, which soon decreased the number of students fighting.

"They are just coming and coming!" Alexis told everyone.

"No, it ends here with this card! Hybrid evolution!" Ray yelled, as Phantom dragon glowed a black and red, which shrouded the dragon in energy that no one could see though and in just one second a light blinded everyone, and once it was gone every student was down on the ground knocked out, which lead to Ray kneeling on the ground taking a deep breath.

"What was that?!" Syrus yelled.

"The spell Hybrid Evolution, I can change one monster on my field and Chang it to a hybrid monster." Ray answered, before falling to the ground knocked out out.

"He deserves the rest, but does anyone know how many students attack one guy? Or better yet why attack the guy that has done nothing wrong that we know of." Jesse asked, which everyone shrugged.

"Don't know, but I can tell that this is about Half of all the students here." Alexis exclaimed with sadness.

"Yea, and only one person knows what's going on, so let's help everyone, then get our answers when Ray wakes up." Jaden told everyone, which they agreed.

*A few hours later*

"Ugh...what was the truck that hit me?" Ray groaned in pain.

 **"I'm actually curious how you survived, cause you got attacked by multiple students who were mind controlled and had the power to make damage real."** Phantom questioned, making Ray glare at him.

"Jeez thanks for the dark tale jack ass, but if there is one good thing, I can now heal faster, but the scars...I don't know if that can heal, maybe I should check..." Ray replied with a sigh, and saw he did not have his duel disk, coat or combat boots on or in the room.

 **"That is not a surprise, since this timelines heroes took you to a nurse when you were knocked out."** Phantom explained, as Ray took of the bands that were around him, and nodded his head that all the damage was gone, and pulled a sleeveless gray tee-shirt, and a black shirt out of his pockets and put them on, and found his combat boots under the bed, and hurried to put them on.

"Good thing I learned a few tricks before...the accident at home..." Ray muttered.

"That would be a interesting story to tell." A voice spoke, and Ray slowly turned around to see Jaden with Yubel's eyes.

"Ok...well I didn't think you were a stalker...weirdo." Ray told Jaden, while muttering the last bit under his breath.

"Well considering that you have the same powers like me, and more, so yea, anyway, what is going on?" Jaden asked.

"You should know, but maybe not since you have no evidence that someone wants to mess with time, what they want don't know, do know that enemy will take over time it self." Ray answered, making Jaden look surprised.

"So does that mean Yusei is coming?!" Jaden asked with a hopeful expression.

"No! Heck no! He comes and it will be the end of time itself! And let me say that I rather live!" Ray yelled.

"Ok what?" Jaden questioned.

"You have no idea about the situation and time travel huh? Well since your friends are listening through the door might as well explain." Ray stated, which soon all of Jaden's friends came out from the door, even Shepherd and Crowler joined.

"How did you-" Axel was about to start till Jaden raised a hand.

"Same powers like me, so explain what is going on, and why we can't get help from time travel..." Jaden spoke, which Ray looked at them all with bored expressions.

"Threatening me won't work, but whatever, help from time and who we are dealing with is what we will start with, you see the people we are against are people who had a rebellion about time, you know normal bad guy stuff, but they actually succeed, you see I'm from no time, I'm from a place where we guard time, and watch as time is pure, the guys we are fighting took everyone from my world but I am all that is left of my world, so I fight these guys to see if I can find the guys who took everything I care for." Ray spoke then took a breath.

"But to answer your question Jaden we can't get help from time, since I jump through time to get here to stop these guys, and me leaving and coming back with someone from the past or future can end all reality as we know, then there is the fact that this group call Dark Time, yes the name is strange but it is on point, they are after the beast cards, don't know why, but they are after the power of destructive energy, my job is to stop them, and rescue the people they have kidnapped." Ray finished, which everyone was shocked.

"Wait hold on! I have a question why did the students attack you?" Syrus asked.

"They were under mind control to take me out and stop me from getting into their business, but to do that they need someone with a time of negative energy to put a impulse in the mind control, and the only person I can think of is the boss or one of the leaders, that is divided up which they were all tasked with something important they had to do, so my next guess is they made a shadow..." Ray replied with a guess, which brought more questions.

"What is this shadow you are talking about?" Blair questioned.

"A shadow in this case is someone or something from past events in the area, even from another dimension, if you were going to ask, but the most they can make is 3 to 4 people, but the only way to get rid of them is through a duel, a duel that if you lose you will never exist again." Ray explained darkly, making everyone in the room shiver at the thought.

"W-what, why?!" Hassleberry question with a shout.

"Cause they don't exist, they feed on ectoplasm, or they feed from the soul, which mind control is what they do." Ray said casually with a sad face, which made everyone look sad for him.

"Ok, now what do we do now? How do we find the enemy?" Axel questioned, but Ray just shrugged, making people sweatdrop.

"Don't know, could be anywhere really it's was why I was exploring sometimes, was planning after the duel with Atticus, which by the way he forced me into, and was really stubborn, but sorry if I went to overboard in the duel." Ray told the group while rubbing the back of his head in embarrassment.

"I still don't trust you." Alexis bluntly replied.

"Well that is warm hearting." Ray sarcastically claimed with narrow eyes.

"Err...I'm sorry to say Ray, but you can't do anything right now, and the nurse and students think that you were injured, and if they find you still kicking they will know something is up, or they will question who you are, and that will eventually lead to chaos." Shepherd told Ray, who sighed.

"...Fine, but if anyone was thinking of taking these guys on then you people are crazy, I have these devices in my dorm...which by seeing my bag in a chair in the corner of the room shows that you went to my room for clues or answers...but there is device that someone must put on the top of the school and it will put a invisible barrier around the main building, and no one from the outside of the island can know about this, cause I have to be...how should I say this...disappear like I never existed, because I'm not from here." Ray replied with a voice of annoyance.

"Wait barrier? What does that no?" Jim questioned.

"A lot of questions, but the barrier is to stop the shadows to use mind control on the students in this main building, I also have bracelets that will only help 5 people who are in the barrier, and before you ask about the barriers distance it is up to the dirt road, or on the beginning of the cement road." Ray answered, which people were shocked.

"Alright, but about these shadows what are their decks like?" Zane asked coolly, making Ray roll his eyes.

"Same as the original deck they used, but they might have some cards that have the word 'dark' at the beginning, so yea, but I don't know anything else other than this, and where are 4 more stations in time where the groups are, oh and before I forget, which I tend to do, we have to keep the students in the main building, so make a event that can keep the students in here, while 4 of the best students go and take care of the shadows, then we come up with a plan for the boss, but we have the rest take care of goons if there are any that come into the barrier." Ray told them, which they nodded their heads in agreement.

"Ok, good thing that we know what we are going to have a plan, only question is how strong is the boss?" Jaden asked.

"Don't know, every boss is unique in their own way." Ray shrug.

"Hump, that is helpful, but did anyone remember that we don't know where to look to find these guys?!" Chazz yelled, making everyone blink then face palm.

 _"Attention everyone in the nurses office there is a note for you all on the table by the door, thank you."_ The Speaker came on, surprising everyone, till they look at the table to see a map, and 4 places marked.

"...Ok, they are way to cocky that they will win, that or stupid." Ray commented, which everyone agreed with.

"But at least we have a plan, we know where to go, and finally have a idea of who or what we are facing, but final question who will go?" Chazz told everyone.

"Well we all know I can't, he'll Jaden can't because he got injured and blood is showing from his black shirt, and you know it is a lot of blood if you can see it through a black shirt, so I suggest Chazz, Aster, Jesse, and either Syrus or Zane, and before you ask how I know your names...time traveler." Ray replied, making everyone blink, till they look at Jaden's back have a giant gash from his chest to his side.

"Jaden! You have to tell us when this stuff happens!" Alexis scolded, making Jaden wince in pain, both physically, and mentally.

"Ok...well I better get ready for school tomorrow, but someone better set up the barrier, or more problems will happen tomorrow." Ray remarked, which everyone nodded and stood in silence.

 **To Be Continued...**

* * *

 **Now that the group knows what the enemy is like, and where they are how will the duels go? Find out next time.**

 **Jaden- Alright this is actually getting somewhere, but you know when you got to the hospital that's it.**

 **Chazz- Well I like it, makes the Chazz look like a real man to impress Alexis!**

 **Ray- Jaden gets Alexis, I like Jaden and Alexis because to me it shows that due to Jaden's personality he will be Alexis knight in shining armor, and Alexis will always be there to help Jaden get back on to his feet like in Season 4, even though it was made in Japan, and should have made it as well in America.**

 **Jaden- (Blushes) Thanks about me and Alexis, but why did you change your author name?**

 **Ray- Cause I did not like the old one, it was long and I really did not pay attention to the name in the beginning, but yea I hope to see or well hear I guess, everyone reading this story, oh! Before I forget I will make a poll, for who fights Chazz, choices are , Sartouris, Adrian, or finally Professor Viper, so I will give this poll two weeks then that is it, but the next chapter may take longer because of school...**

 **Jaden- Could just skip. (Shrugs)**

 **Ray- I am not you...ok R &R and see you guys next time later!**

 **Next time- Base of operations, Chazz V.S. Guardian Part 1**

 **Chazz- So this is where the battle is taking place? Guess we just have to show these punks how to Chazz it up!**

* * *

 **Hybrid Evolution**

 **Spell**

 **Send one monster on your to your graveyard and summon the necessary Hybrid monster form of the original monster.**

 **Time and Duel**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author note**

 **Hey everyon, if you think this is a chapter, well you are dead wrong!**

 **Now I'm doing this for a reason so no hate, but I'm stopping this story...**

 **Only to remake it into something brand new, since well when I reviewed what I did I really hated it, since it made no sense, and had close to no plot, so I'm sorry about that, but their will be a remake, so if you like the story don't worry the remake will take time though, sorry!**

 **You hate this story...well I can't really disagree I made it pretty shitty, sorry again, and I hope to see you in the remake.**


End file.
